


Wanna Know I'll Be Alright

by dedougal



Series: Just Want to Be [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should stay simple but Colton's got a feeling he's trying to make it complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Know I'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo prompt of Movie night.

Maybe it starts as hot and heavy, but when Posey shows up, he’s grinning and relaxed and carrying three DVDs and a case of beer and looks completely chilled. Colton spent the last twenty minutes cleaning up and changing sheets and basically trying to make it look like he hadn’t been lying on his sofa putting off doing anything.

Posey’s even wearing long board shorts. Possibly the same ones he’d described earlier. Fuck it all.

“You look good,” Posey says, sauntering through the door and raking his eyes up and down Colton’s body. Tight jeans and a sweater he paid a little bit too much for – he better look good, thank you very much. Posey’s t-shirt swallows his broad shoulders and the abs Colton knows are under there. “I should’ve dressed up, man. I thought we were just hanging out.”

“We are. It’s-“ Colton bit his tongue. Yeah, he didn’t want to get into the whole ‘what I want and you want are possibly two different things and maybe we should stop hooking up because it’s rapidly becoming something edging towards serious for me and I don’t think you want me that way’ thing. “I’ll start the corn a-popping.”

Posey lets out a snort of laughter that was totally expected and follows him through to the kitchen. Colton had half-heartedly cleaned in here too, shoving all the dishes in the dishwasher at any rate. Posey immediately swings himself up onto the counter, tapping his long fingers in between his splayed thighs. “I brought Hitchcock.”

“What?” While it’s nice that conversation has started up again, it’s a left field topic. “The DVDs?”

“Yeah. Cause it’s classic and yet awesome and there’s cool scares.” Posey has moved onto explaining mode, waving his hands in front of him enthusiastically.

“And you want me to hold you when you jump?” Colton keeps his voice dry as he pulls out a bowl.

Posey waits a few minutes before answering, during which Colton’s stomach makes a pretty good stab at crawling out of his throat. “Was kinda hoping you’d do that anyway.” His voice is quiet, uncertain and there’s this epiphany happening. 

“Ye-ah.” Colton’s throat is bone dry and he has to swallow a couple of times. “Yeah.”

Then Posey isn’t sitting on the counter. He’s kissing Colton. Colton can taste the gum Posey’d been chewing, the wet slick of his mouth. Colton gives as good as he gets, pushing Posey back against the counter. His hands are busy finding bare skin under rumpled clothing when the microwave beeps.

“So, um.” Posey rubs one thumb in lazy circles over Colton’s hip bone. It makes him want to start kissing all over again.

“Movies.” Colton says, making no move. “Like a date.”

“We’ve been dating, man,” Posey says, laughing. He’s always laughing, laughs so freely it makes Colton jealous. Then he stops, serious. “I’ve not been – I want to date you. I want to come over here and you come to me and we hang out and make out and don’t do that with anyone else.”

Colton has to kiss him at that. He’d be a fool not to. And he’s definitely not a fool. Well, not more of one.


End file.
